1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods of providing electrical power to the devices in a computing cluster, and more particularly relates to methods of sequencing the power up of devices in a cluster or data center.
2. Background of the Related Art
High performance computing clusters contain a large number of server nodes, network switches, and data storage devices. There are times when the entire cluster of such information technology equipment needs to be powered-off for service. When these cluster entities are powered back on, there is a large inrush of electrical current from the main power distribution center. This inrush current can trip a circuit breaker at the main distribution center or it can trip a circuit breaker at the individual power distribution units (PDUs) that are positioned within the individual racks of the cluster. A common way to limit the inrush of electrical current is to add inductors to the input of each power supply so that the resistor-inductor-capacitor (R-L-C) circuit slowly ramps up the current supplied to the design.